Wii
|media = Optical Disk |input = x4 Nintendo GameCube Controller SD card reader |predecessor = Nintendo GameCube |successor = }} The Wii is a home video game console released by Nintendo. A distinguishing feature of the console is its wireless controller, the Wii Remote, which can be used as a handheld pointing device and detect movement in three dimensions. Another distinctive feature of the console is WiiConnect24, which enables it to receive messages and updates over the Internet while in standby mode. The Wii competes with other seventh-generation consoles in the market. Since its release, the Wii has consistently outsold both. Nintendo states that its console targets a broader demographic than that of the Xbox 360 or PlayStation 3. The Financial Times reported that as of September 12, 2007, the Wii is the sales leader of its generation. Nintendo also released the Wii in an alternative color of black at the latter stages of 2009. The Wii is Nintendo's fifth home console, the direct successor to the Nintendo GameCube, and able to play all official GameCube games. Nintendo first spoke of the console at the E3 2004 press conference and later unveiled the system at E3 2005. Satoru Iwata, President and CEO of Nintendo, revealed a prototype of the controller at the September 2005 Tokyo Game Show. At E3 2006, the console won the first of several awards. By December 8, 2006, it had completed its launch in four key markets. Wii Controls Wii Remote The Wii Remote, sometimes shorted to Wiimote, is the controller used with the Wii. It bears some resemblance to the classic Nintendo remote, but is larger, with more buttons, and maintains wireless communication with the game system. It is secured to the player's wrist, for safety reasons, using a wrist strap. In The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, it is the Wii Remote that controls Link's weaponry. It is held in the right hand. The player must physically lash out with the Remote to provide sword action. Other weapons, such as the bow and slingshot, are aimed by pointing the Wii Remote at the screen, a reticule appears on-screen to indicate the point at which you are aiming, and are fired using the B button, which is similar to a gun's trigger and is found on the underside of the remote. Nunchuk The Nunchuk is an attachment to the Wii Remote which is necessary for playing Twilight Princess. The Nunchuk is held in the left hand. While the Wii Remote controls Link's items and weaponry, the Nunchuk controls Link's actual movement by use of the control stick. He runs or steers Epona in the direction in which the stick is tilted, moving more quickly the farther the stick is tilted. It has two buttons; the C button switches to first-person perspective, allowing the player to directly view his immediate surroundings through Link's eyes, while the Z button enables Link to lock onto a target with his sword, Boomerang, or other weapon in order to increase the accuracy of his strikes, this being the Wii equivalent of the GameCube's L button. Spin attacks can be performed by shaking the Nunchuk. Wii Motion Plus The Wii MotionPlus is an attachment to the Wii Remote which is a requirement for playing Skyward Sword. The Wii MotionPlus adds control of Link in a way that has not been introduced in any other game in the ''Zelda'' series. It works in a way where it senses every movement the player makes, and matches the movements up with Link onscreen. While older games do not support the Wii MotionPlus, detaching it is not necessary for gameplay, and it will not effect the gameplay in any way. Along with the Wii Motion Plus, Nintendo came out with a Wii Remote Plus, which is a Wii Remote which includes Wii MotionPlus attachment. By doing this, it allows for easy access when switching between games that include an attachment, such as the Wii Zapper, which cannot support the Wii Remote with the Wii MotionPlus attachment. Reversal for the Wii Because the majority of the population is right-handed, all of the action from the GameCube version of the game is mirrored so that Link -- and therefore the player -- would use the sword, via the Wii Remote, with the right hand. For this reason, everything else is also reversed in the game; maps are flipped left to right, the sun rises from west to east, Hylian writing appears backwards and the normally right-handed Princess Zelda holds her sword in her left hand. This also results in the pieces of the Triforce on Zelda and Link's hand reversed. There is no option to reverse the game for a normally left-handed player. Zelda games released on the Wii * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (2006) * Link's Crossbow Training (2007) * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (2011) Category:Consoles